Sugar-free comestibles are highly desired by consumers to meet certain dietary restrictions or for the distinct advantage of not contributing to tooth decay.
Multilayered comestible products provide unique properties to entice and engage the consumer, particularly when the comestible contains a different composition in each layer. However, preparation of multilayered comestibles with varying materials and which are solely prepared from sugar-free compositions pose unique challenges including processing considerations, stability considerations, and consumer acceptance.
There is a need, however, for new confectionary compositions, which provide the desired advantage of an initial burst of flavor in combination with a long lasting flavor profile.
There is also a need, however, for new confectionery and chewing gum compositions, which provide the desired advantage of new textural features such as matching or mismatched textures.